Cold Blood
by Lux-9
Summary: Pre- Pearls.  Set before Giovanni left to go solo, and before Lyra met Silver.  Silver's thoughts of when he first saw Lady Kotone.


**I was going to add this with the other Pre- Pearls story I am currently working on, but I went against it.**

**This is set a week before Silver met Lyra in Pearls- if you read the story you would know exactly what I'm talking about, if not then I'm sure you would enjoy the mystery ^^**

**Anyway, I recently wrote this and Its actually, way shorter than anything else I have written.**

**All in all, it didn't turn out to be so bad.**

**^-^ Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

* * *

'Idiot.'

I muttered as I kicked a rock.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and strolled around Saffron City.

He is such an idiot- acting like the big man with the big words.

Just last week, they were pummeled by a kid, possibly a few years older than I am, with the name Red.

My father would always cuss at him in his office when they told him of the failure of their missions.

However, some of father's plans were going smoothly, according to him.

And all I have to do is sit, and watch the man I am to look up to- my father- try his very most to keep his remains of sanity in tact.

* * *

**_She is - Solid State Society OST_**

(/watch?v=CcPb0Ck7XIo )

_'You know what beats good sex?'_

_He asked me one rainy morning, yesterday- his back facing me._

_I scoffed._

_'What?'_

_I asked- not interested in his answer._

_'Smoking a cigar in this rainy morning.'_

_We were standing under the balcony of our mansion and watched the faint gray sky pour rain into our ceramic ground._

_I walked next to him._

_'What's the point of it, then?'_

_I asked._

_He opened the box of cigars for me._

_I took one and placed it in my mouth._

_He lit it up with his lighter._

_His Persian nuzzled its head against father's leg._

_He pet his head._

_I sucked at my cigar, then blew out smoke that died out with the rain._

_So, what the point of smoking a cigar when it was raining cats and dogs?_

_I couldn't tell._

_The answer lies within him- Giovanni._

_'How old are you, now...17?'_

_He asked, chuckling in the process._

_I scoffed and blew out smoke from my nose and mouth._

_'14. I'll be 15 in a week- not that it matters.'_

_He looked up and blew out smoke from his mouth._

_'Alright. What do you want?'_

_I ran a hand through my hair._

_'A Ponyta.'_

_I said._

_He looked at me through the corner of his eyes._

_'Want them to put a nice big ribbon around its neck for you?'_

_I looked up and half lidded my eyes._

_'Why the hell not?'_

_He chuckled and slapped my back._

_'I'll give you some time to think about it..._

_Go to Saffron City tomorrow.'_

_He handed me a card from his robe's pocket._

_I examined it._

_'Johto's lovely Byrd...?'_

_He held my shoulder._

_'I'll have the men take you there._

_That should pick you up.'_

_He released his grip from my shoulder and walked away, his Persian following him._

_I looked at his back._

_'Wait.'_

_I said._

_He stopped in his tracks._

_'Why are you doing this?'_

_I asked._

_He laughed and continued walking._

_'I just feel like it.'_

_He said and continued walking away._

_I let out half a sigh and diverted my attention back to the crimson red card at hand. It was framed with gold with the words:_

_Johto's Lovely Byrd_

_And nothing else._

_Why was 'Bird' spelled like 'Byrd' ?_

_I scoffed and brought it to my cigar._

_I watched as flames started to burn away the red card._

_I tossed the card on the ceramic floor, and let the rain put out the fire._

_

* * *

_

And here I am...

In Saffron City.

I felt like a joke- walking around in my black coat.

* * *

I stopped in front of a large- dome like theater.

I walked in.

I don't know why but...

Something drove me to come here.

It was such an odd feeling, but I felt I had no control of my legs.

I walked on the red carpet and looked up at the large crystal chandelier.

"Are you Mr. Vincelli?"

A man dressed in a black tux asked me.

I nodded.

He smiled.

"We've been expecting you.

Now, if you could please follow me..."

* * *

He lead me to the mezzanine- where I sat alone, and the many audience were sitting below me.

He handed me a pair of golden binoculars.

I sat down and placed the binoculars above my eyes.

The lights closed, and the stage light flew open.

And that, is when I first saw her...

Shiny brown hair that was put up in some kind of bun, allowing a few strands of her hair to fall down gently.

Porcelain pale skin that glew under the lights.

She had shiny red lip stick on.

She looked so young and fragile...

She was one with high qualities.

As she stood on her toes and danced around.

Like the most beautiful and expensive gem in fear of breaking.

I had a hard time holding the binoculars in place.

My blood was boiling.

My leg was shaking.

* * *

She bowed, and the curtains closed.

The binoculars fell from my hands, into my foot.

I did not care about the pain- as I was more focused on breathing.

I unbuttoned my shirt down to the midst of my abdomen and layed back in my seat.

* * *

The next day...

**Giovanni's POV.**

"So you actually let him go to Saffron to watch Lady Kotone perform?"

Proton asked me, smirking.

I nodded, taking a sip of my glass of Whisky.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Damn!

I heard she has that effect on people.

But why hasn't he returned-"

Proton was interrupted by the sound of our main door being closed.

"..yet."

He continued and sat on the leather arm chair, still with that smirk on his face.

"How was the Byrd?"

I started.

I smirked and placed the glass on the nearby tea table.

Silver walked into the living room with a cool expression on his face.

"Fine, wasn't she?"

"I want to see her next week.

I don't care how- She WILL be here next week...for my birthday."

He said- his eyes half lidded as he said so.

I looked into his eyes to see if there was any hint of sarcasm- but there was non.

"Alright."

Was my court reply- he just turned his back at me and walked to his room, leaving Proton and I bewildered.

* * *

**Did you like it? ^-^**

**Did you listen to the song while reading? **

**It adds a magical effect! ;P**

**Just youtube it while reading- its really amazing ^^**

**Silver sure was a demanding man- and he thought his dad was the only one with the big words.**

**Oh well- review please!**


End file.
